1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pulse-modulated high-frequency transmitter which is keyed by a pulse and is provided for high pulse power, and which employs a transistor oscillator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known pulse-modulated transmitters, e.g. for radar installations, in particular secondary radar installations, which emit power in the order of a few hundred watts, have heretofore been constructed employing elaborate amplifier chains whose output stages are decoupled via hybrids and then connected in parallel at input and output. These amplifier chains are driven by a low-power oscillator.